Protective
by lizathon
Summary: Though on paper he belonged to Asami, Mako was Korra's in ways only the spirits can comprehend. Only the Avatar was worthy of taking care of him. Makorra fluff sick fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, but that's okay. The writers are doing a pretty good job!

Steam rose to the high ceiling of the Pro-bending arena's spacious gym. The young avatar panted slightly but a smile of victory quickly crossed her features. She remained perched on the toned abdomen of her firebending teammate after sufficiently defeating him in a one-on-one spar.

"Mako, why are you so warm?" she questioned, noting the incessant heat radiating his body. It had also been strangely easy to beat him today. After all, she lost these sparring sessions more often than she'd ever like to admit. Her proud expression folded into one of concern as she reached out to touch the side of his face.

"Firebender," he reminded, grabbing her wrist before her hand could make contact with the feverish skin. "Don't they teach you that in Avatar Studies 101?"

As intended, the condescending remark wiped all traces of the previous worry from her mind. Korra quickly stood and took brisk, purposeful strides to the other side of the room. Then she kicked out forcefully sending a barrage of water bullets his way. "They do, right after they teach us how to soak a sore loser!"

Mako sat up, steeling himself against the waves of shivering as the cold water seeped into his skin. He sneezed twice before resting his head in his hands, making Korra feel vaguely guilty about drenching him. Her aqua eyes softened momentarily as that reoccurring feeling of endearment seized her chest. Her cheeks flushed slightly, traitorous heart delighted at the thought of touching him intimately (and not with a water whip).

Contrary to popular belief the young avatar was quite capable of delicacy; she just had no time to cultivate her tenderness, and more importantly no one to disclose it to. She knew she had a responsibility to humanity like each incarnation that came before her, but this was something different. The seventeen year old had only willingly devoted herself to one person. Not that it mattered. Though they'd been acquainted for only a short time she knew Mako well. He wouldn't condescend to accept her help – unless it involved the safety of his younger brother – even if he were on his death bed. And that was fine, or at least the waterbender tried to convince herself so. If anyone in all of Republic City was capable of taking care of themselves, it was him.

Even if he was sick, Korra conceded, it was certainly not her job to dote on him. Especially not since the beautiful Asami Sato entered the picture. Apparently, the heiress could bat her eyelashes and make her father shell out thirty thousand Yuan for the Fire-Ferrets. If she couldn't manage to keep her boyfriend healthy…you get the picture. She was nice enough, but money can't buy everything. The thought of them together had Korra fuming.

"Where's Bolin?" she asked, eager to get her mind off the subject.

"What can't keep your hands off him for ten minutes? He's upstairs packing," he said testily. Since Mako and Asami started seeing each other, Korra found herself spending an ever increasing amount of time around Bolin. The earthbender made her laugh until silver tears rolled down her bronzed cheeks. They often went down to the dock to see which style of bending worked best for skipping stones. He kissed her a few times, and she allowed it, figuring at least someone should be happy around here. Mako walked in on them one of those times and his hostility on the subject soon followed. Naturally Korra was oblivious to the jealousy that fueled his rage.

"So you guys are coming?" she asked, feigning shock.

"Weren't we invited?" he asked, his face deadpan. With a headache throbbing behind his skull he was in no condition to try and decipher the avatar's moods. She was leaned against a wall and seemed to be scowling at nothing.

That evening they would leave for the South Pole to attend a meeting of the White Lotus. The topic of discussion would be the equalist revolution. As witnesses to Amon's power to take people's bending Mako and Bolin had been invited.

"You were. I just assumed Asami wouldn't let you go. I mean, how will she go on without her boy toy to dress up and drag around to galas and fancy restaurants?"

"Is there something you want to say?"

"No! But there's something you want me to say, and if you're holding your breath for it city-boy, you better learn air-bending and fast!" With that the avatar turned on her heel effortlessly as a dancer and stormed out of the gym, slamming the door behind her.

She heard "Korra, wait," before the door decisively collided with the metal frame. Seconds later there was a muffled fit of coughing from the other side that made something in Korra's stomach knot up.

She bolted out into the street and breathed in the city air, hoping it would replace the uneasy feelings inside her. She walked briskly down complex roads, most of which she didn't recognize, trying to find her way to the docks. The sun was setting fast, painting the sky a rustic orange and if they were to reach the Southern Water Tribe by midnight the boat would have to leave relatively soon.

When she had some semblance of where she was, Korra sat on the stoop on a small antique shop that was apparently closed for the weekend. She would wait there until the horn sounded on the boat telling her to hurry the hell up. As time elapsed, her traitorous mind wandered to thoughts of a certain fire-bender once again. She was worried about him. And she absolutely **hated** herself for it. Sustaining peace and balance in the universe; that was her job – not agonizing herself over a boy who did not want her. She cursed every tear that fell from her eyes and every sob that racked her body along with the person who caused it all.

Time and time again she reminded herself (grudgingly) that even if he was hacking his lungs out onto the pavement, Asami Sato would be the one to soothe him; if she was even allowed inside his bubble of stoicism. Spirits knew, better women than her have tried and failed to penetrate it. As the girl slowly drowned in her sad musings, she failed to notice the enemy closing in on her from all sides.

Mako sighed as he made his way down to the harbor. He felt like shit, but missing the boat was not an option. He could only shutter at the thought of the trouble Bolin could cause on an international level. The moody avatar was enough to sink the South Pole on her own. He observed a change in her temperament lately, and it wasn't for the better. Their argument (if it can be considered that) was strange. He could easily cite ten worse conflicts than that yet he'd never got such an emotional response from her. Like the time weathered mask of a Kyoshi Warrior, the avatar was breaking, and Mako couldn't help but feel responsible.

He noticed the first chi-blocker cut down an alleyway that was mostly used as a base for the Triple Threat Triads. Another bounded over rooftops coming from a different direction. Their presence could only signify one thing. Amon did not want the avatar to rendezvous with the White Lotus, for it would only hinder his plans. The masked reformer was finally feeling some of the fear he constantly inflicted, and Korra was in grave danger.

Equally enraged and terrified at the thought of what they would do if they caught her alone, Mako stealthily followed the chi-blockers to where his friend sat wiping tears from her eyes.

Through wet eyes, Korra assessed that something was amiss. The sun was tucked safely behind the horizon, but she caught a flash of eerie red light in her peripheral. She jumped backwards seconds before lightning rods were plunged into the stoop. While still in the air she froze her first aggressor solid.

Two more emerged behind her, ready to seal off her bending when a wall of fire descended upon them. Korra's face was a portrait of shock when she saw her savior, the boy in the red scarf. "Don't you pay attention to anything? They were probably tailing you since you left the gym!"

"I was paying attention. _I_ always pay attention to what's right in front of me. The chi-blockers are a stealth force! Amon's cowards never come out and face you in the open!" She shouted. She was in his face now, tired of being overlooked, condescended. She would show him once and for all what she was made of.

"And that justifies you getting killed? You'll let them take you out because you don't like their fighting style! Korra, you have to be smarter! You need to asses a situation then make the right decision!" He was feeling dizzy now. Yelling at the avatar always took a lot out of him but not usually on this scale.

"Smarter? Like you? No thanks. I'll just be my idiot brute self, not dating rich girls for their money or dragging myself outside when I'm about to fall over. Something tells me I'll be better off." She started walking up the block towards the ship but turned around again.

"You know something I was about to thank you but-"

"Korra, move!"

One last chi-blocker swooped down from the rooftops to attack the avatar but he got Mako instead. At the last second he moved in front of her, taking the concise blows. He shivered as his inner flame was extinguished before kicking the last assassin in the jaw, knocking him out.

Korra's eyes were as wide as two lagoons, her palms shaking as she assessed all that happened in the past few seconds. "Mako," she said softly, not unsure of the name, but of the meaning it held for her. He didn't answer. He was turned away from her, coughing quietly into his hands. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked when the fit subsided. His eyes were watery and his cheeks faintly red. An amorous, sympathetic part of her longed to kiss him right then and there but luckily for her pride she didn't get the opportunity.

"Avatar Korra." A white lotus sentry arrived just then, looking self-important in his perfectly pressed uniform. "It is not safe here. Our informants say that there are chi-blockers in the area. Master Tenzin expressed that your safety is top priority."

"It's a little late for that," she said dryly, gesturing at all the unconscious bodies around them. The sentry scowled, and then continued speaking after composing himself.

"At any rate, the captain wishes to take off now. If you're done here…"

"I get it, we're coming," Korra said petulantly, crossing her arms over her ample chest. The sentry bowed respectfully before disappearing into the shadows. The teammates walked the short distance to the harbor in silence.

The steam ship was a grand spectacle, painted a midnight blue with water tribe symbols etched into the sides. Korra had barely set foot on the deck when she was escorted, rather forcefully to a spacious cabin on the third level. Pema was waiting there with a devilishly excited smirk on her face and her two daughters mimicked her expression.

"What's going on here?" Korra asked, eyebrows knotting together in suspicion.

"You're getting a makeover Korra!" Ikki said as she bounced on the bed, airbending to go even higher. Pema walked over and gently pulled out Korra's water tribe accessories letting her loose hair dangle past her shoulders.

"The girls and I thought you would like to make an impression upon coming home," she said. There were a lot more people in the Southern Water Tribes now than when Sokka and Katara were growing up. Though the avatar had more pressing things to think about, her mother figure wanted to make sure she wouldn't miss out on more basic parts of life.

"And we're gonna make you look pretty for your boyfriend!" Ikki exclaimed.

"The handsome firebender is here, isn't he?" Jinora asked. Pema smiled knowingly. Maybe Korra wasn't missing out on anything after all.

"There's a bath ready for you behind the folding screen." The woman nudged her lightly, careful of her baby bump. Korra sighed, exasperated as she slinked behind the screen. She knew there was no getting out of this and was definitely not opposed to luxuriating in warm water.

Two hours later, Korra was dressed in navy and cerulean kimono robes with a lavender sash. A white wolf fur wrap was draped elegantly over her shoulders and matching moccasin slippers slid onto her feet. Pema rouged her lips slightly, but otherwise left her free of makeup.

"Beautiful," she smiled.

"Korra looks like a girl!" Ikki exclaimed. "Mako is gonna be _happy_!" The mention of his name made the young avatar blush, though it barely showed against her copper skin. She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking it was an illusion. If she could look like this every day, then maybe she'd stand a chance against Asami.

"Something's missing," Jinora said. Pema scrutinized the young woman and came to the same conclusion.

"What should we do with her hair?"

"Loopies!" Ikki exclaimed. "Hair loopies like gran gran."

She nodded at her daughter. "I think you're right." When they were finished Korra's hair cascaded down her back, save for the two loops held in by clips. She thanked them all before leaving to explore the rest of the ship. She wasn't halfway down the hall when she ran into Bolin.

"Hey Bo!"

The earthbender stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging slightly open at the sight of her. "Korra! Wow, you look um…wow. D-did you do something different with your hair?" he tried to rein his cool back in before she noticed that she stopped him in his tracks.

"Yea actually I did. What have you been up to?"

Bolin smiled and puffed out his chest a little bit. "Mostly, I've just been talking with the guards. A lot of them are pretty big fans. Besides that, the buffet is awesome. And it's all free!"

Korra giggled. "Have fun basking in glory. Did you see Mako around?"

"Up on the deck. That was a while ago though." Korra nodded.

"Thanks Bo!" She started towards the staircase when Bolin took her hand. He pulled her back and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"See you in a few," he whispered into the crook of her neck before letting her go.

As she mounted the stairs Korra realized that though it wasn't monogamous Mako wasn't the only one with someone else.

She saw him, looking out at the onyx night sky and the icy water they were treading through. "Enjoying the scenery Mr. Hat trick?" she asked, making her presence known. He turned around and sucked in a breath as she walked forward. Under the glow of the full moon Korra looked like an incarnation of the moon spirit. He was half afraid that her beauty would fade into translucence if he took his eyes off her.

"Sure, I mean there's a bit too much cold and ice for my liking but it's nice."

Korra chuckled lightly, and then leaned on the railing next to him. She looked over his appearance and shook her head in dismay. "It's actually surprisingly warm out for the South Pole. Your problem is that you're underdressed. You Fire Nation spawn could manage to freeze during a heat wave."

This made Mako smirk at the irony. Even when she looked like a princess Korra was still…well Korra. "Discrimination from the mighty avatar, what would the press say?" he joked, but there was some truth to what she said. Quite frankly he was freezing his butt off, though he tried to suppress his shaking while she was looking. The effort was in vain.

Korra reached for his red scarf and wrapped it tighter around his neck. "You'll catch your death out here, if you're not careful." The words escaped her lips before her mind got a chance to filter them. It sounded like she cared, and she wasn't too keen on getting rejected again. She turned her face away in embarrassment.

"What are you so dolled up for anyway?" he asked, not too sure that he'd like the answer. He got territorial over her, more so than he cared to admit and the notion of her primping for another guy irritated him.

"I'm going home, Mako." She said wistfully her blue eyes filled to capacity with emotion as they grew closer to the wintery edges of her motherland. "There are so many people that I've been missing."

"What kind of people?" Mako asked, his suspicion growing with each passing moment.

Korra sighed contentedly. "Family, friends, teachers…I want to show them all that I've grown up and make a good impression. I need to prove that I'm worthy of continuing on Avatar Aang's legacy." This explanation almost quelled his worry, until the firebender's eyes fell upon the choker that adorned her neck.

"What is that?" he questioned. Agni, he hoped he was wrong.

"You've got a lot of questions tonight." She summed it all up to the sickness but decided to indulge him anyway. "It's a betrothal necklace, part of a water tribe custom."

"So it's real," he said emotionlessly.

Korra rolled her eyes at this. "Yes Mako, it's real. Asami isn't the only one who can have real jewelry."

"And it's yours," he confirmed, ignoring her attitude for the moment.

"Of course it's mine. It was given to me before I left for Republic City." A nostalgic smile reached the avatar's face as she bended small swirly patterns into the icy water below. This was all he needed to know on the subject, if not for the earlier encounter with the chi blockers, Mako would have blasted a hole through something by now.

"You're engaged! How could you do this to Bolin?" he snapped.

Korra had to stop her jaw from dropping as she realized what he had assumed. However, the situation presented an opportunity that she would fully exploit. "To Bolin?" she asked innocently.

"Yes! What kind of sick game are you playing here? Do you think it's cute to give a guy the run around when he'd do anything for you?" His head was spinning by now. He was sure that Bolin was his main concern, but picturing Korra in some other man's bed, waking up next to him every day, and having his kids made Mako's blood boil in a way that was entirely his own.

"You're too young to get married anyway."

"That's where you're wrong, tough guy. In the water tribes sixteen is the age when a girl can get married."

Mako paused and processed this. She could have been wedded a whole year before she even met him. "Sorry, I forget sometimes when you act like such a child. But seriously, how's Bolin gonna react to all this."

Korra sighed, sliding just a bit closer to the firebender. This joke had gone on long enough. "Well first he'd laugh his head off because _Bolin _knows that this betrothal necklace was my mothers and she gave it to me as a going away present. Then he'd ask why his brother was so interested in my affairs."

Intense amber eyes immobilized her. "That shit isn't funny."

"Really?" she asked playfully. "Because from where I'm standing it's pretty damn hilarious."

"That's because you-" Mako paused. Suddenly, his chest felt tight and each breath of arctic air burned at his raw throat. He turned away from her and started coughing violently, chest heaving with the effort. He was faintly aware at some point of Korra's hand frantically rubbing his back. The avatar was filled with indescribable relief when he finally stopped.

"You're getting worse city boy." Like before she found it near impossible to sift the concern out of her voice.

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely. It was a weak argument, even in his eyes.

"And that means so much coming from a pathological liar," she replied sardonically.

At this time a loud and annoying honk came from the steam ship. They had finally arrived in the Southern Water Tribes. Though nothing official was to take place until the morning quite a few spectators congregated to see the young avatar as well as Tenzin and his family.

"Go," Mako said, nodding towards the people lining the path to the compound. "They're waiting for you, avatar."

Korra looked at the ice palace that held her as a noble captive most of her life and cringed. After gaining freedom, she wouldn't go back there unless it was absolutely necessary. "They can wait a little while longer."

With that she climbed up onto the railing and somersaulted off, landing in a pile of snow. Sighing, Mako jumped the rail and followed her. The rest of the passengers going down the walkway didn't notice their unorthodox exit. He kept in stride with her as she led them away from the compound and into a village. "Where are we going?" he asked, though he was too exhausted to argue even if she were taking him to a cave full of hungry platypus bears.

She stopped in front of what had to be the biggest igloo he'd ever seen. "Home," she said as she opened the door. The close knit community of the southern water tribes made it unnecessary for people to lock their doors at night. They walked in to see a dimly lit living room that led to many other rooms. Korra removed her fur wrap and over robes and tossed them onto a leather chair.

Left in only a blue undershirt and white short Korra stretched before collapsing on the couch. Mako stood almost against the door almost entranced with the sight of her well toned legs. "Aren't you gonna talk to your parents?"

"They're not here," she said, foot hanging languidly over the back of the couch. "Actually, they're probably on their way to the compound. I wonder what's in the fridge."

"And why exactly aren't we at the compound? What about Bolin and Naga? They'll worry about you avatar." He sneezed at the end of his speech and sighed in resignation.

"Do you feel like dealing with all that protocol today? Bolin will be fine, and if anything Naga knows the way here." She pushed nestled her head further down into the cushions and closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened one and saw him still standing by the door, shivering every few seconds she sighed.

"Why don't you go lie down in my room? The bed is really soft and it's huge! You should rest."

"Korra," he started. "There's so much to do. We have to make our case to the White Lotus tomorrow – well in a few hours I guess. I have to revise the plays for the pro bending tournament…"

Korra rolled off the couch and stomped over to him, thanking the spirits that Pema gave her a pedicure. "There will be plenty of time to do all that when you're not half dead. You need to relax! Don't you think this obsessive stressing is how you got so sick in the first place? I mean, when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

At this time, Mako realized that there would be no debating with the avatar on this. He figured it wouldn't kill him to lie down until she fell asleep. Then he could get some work done. "Fine, you win. Show me the room."

She hadn't been kidding about the bed. It was colossal and softer than anything he ever came in contact with. Countless times when their living spaces only had one bed he slept on the floor to make sure his younger brother was comfortable.

Mako looked up to see the avatar still standing over the bed. She was biting her lip, almost nervously and her eyebrows were knitted together. He felt self-conscious, wondering how bad he had to look to make a girl who hated him half the time seem so perturbed. She'd done enough, too much in fact. Mako was the protector. Bolin and now Korra were his responsibility. If anything he should have been the one up all night taking care of her. This role reversal was ludicrous. All the same, half smothered in what he decided must have been the warmest fur blanket in the world, he could almost accept it. From her at least.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to repress yet another wave of coughing. His swollen throat stung more and more with each wet rasp.

"Mako," Korra whispered. She was next to him on the bed now, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were pressed against his broad shoulder. "You have to get better," she said softly into his fabric of his shirt.

"Don't…worry about…me," he choked out.

"Shh." Korra kept massaging the area between his shoulder blades. "Don't talk. Just try to sleep." Her heart stopped racing as he started to drift off and she stayed beside him, acting as something between a guardian and an extra pillow. She wouldn't leave him like this for anything in the world, not even for sleep's embrace. This moment only cemented the fact that though on paper he belonged to Asami, Mako was hers in ways only the spirits could comprehend.

Korra's moment of realization was all but shattered by a knock on the door.

A/N: First LoK fic, actually my first in a while. I love the Makorra pairing and decided to take a swing at it. I can make this a two-shot. Most of what would be chapter two is already done (there's more fluff in that half), so let me know if you guys want the rest of it. Review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Korra growled as her feet hit the floor. In the name of Yue, who could possibly want anything at this hour? She specifically stayed away from the compound so this kind of thing wouldn't happen. She pulled the fur blanket up to Mako's shoulders and placed a kiss on his forehead as he slept. Licking her lips, she realized why he was so averse to letting her take his temperature earlier. He was burning.

"I'll have to do something about that," she muttered to herself as she walked to the door.

"Yes," she said rather standoffishly. She swung the door open, eyes closed as the frosty air circled her and snowflakes stuck to her eyelashes. She was glad for the few seconds of peace before she had to get back to business. "How can I help yo-" She paused, recognizing the aura of the person in front of her and opened one eye. Her suspicions were correct.

"Master Katara!" she exclaimed, pulling the older woman into a hug. Her toes curled as they dipped into the snow. She quickly ushered her waterbending teacher into the house.

"It's an honor to have you visit, Master Katara. What brings you?" Korra fidgeted a bit, realizing just how undignified she looked in front of one of the heroes of the hundred year war. Katara smiled. The edges of her eyes wrinkled as the sapphire orbs flickered with mischief thought to be lost long ago.

"The return of the avatar, of course. I knew you would be here. Aang also preferred seclusion to life in the public eye. As your teacher, I'm required to ask; what are you doing? Besides stealing my hairstyle that is."

Korra fingered her loopies and giggled almost nervously. She backed up towards the entrance of her room and faked a yawn. "Me? I was just heading to bed. Big day tomorrow. Lots of meetings and conferences and stuff, no place for a sleepy avatar, right?"

Katara took a few steps forward. She was no fool. "Korra, why are you posing in front of the curtain like a fire nation exhibitionist?"

"N-no reason!" she exclaimed all too quickly. Where was the quick wit she drew upon like the tides when she was bantering with Mako or Tahno?

Katara shook her head, amused. "You're still a terrible liar, dear. I don't know how you get away with anything with Toph's daughter around."

Korra sighed; shoulder's sagging with the effort. "I don't."

"That can't be – well no, I suppose you don't. Pull back the curtain dear, I have to see what it is this time."

Over the years, the young avatar developed a habit of collecting strange things and stowing them in the most obvious places imaginable. It had been quite a day when Senna found a polar bear dog pup swimming in the bath tub. She was allowed to keep Naga, but other strays weren't as lucky. As little time as the avatar spent in her parent's house she always managed to leave mayhem in her wake. On the rare occasions when Katara was the first to see her new possessions she'd make a case to let her keep them if they weren't too bizarre.

"Just know, it's not what it looks like," Korra defended as she allowed her teacher entry.

Katara was taken aback. She was expecting to see a platypus duck with a broken wing swaddled in old pajamas. But instead she laid eyes on a young man, and a good looking one from what she could tell. He looked to be about Korra's age, perhaps a few years older. The waterbender approached the teenage girl and laid a hand on her stomach. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration as she searched for early signs of life. After a moment, she heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, not pregnant," she observed.

Korra blanched at the suggestion. "You thought I was…with him…What? No! I mean not no like_ no_ but no like **no**, you know?" she babbled on to the point where she only had a faint idea what she meant.

"Sadly I do. Though it's greatly unfair to you Korra, it isn't best for the avatar to be with child while the world is in a crisis." Katara looked at her pupil again, this time taking note of her skimpy attire and slightly reddened lips.

"One question; did he propose with a betrothal necklace or an engagement ring?"

"It's not like that!" she exclaimed. Mako, still sleeping, moaned and rolled away from the source of the noise. "He's sick…and we're just…" Friends? Teammates? Individuals suffering from belligerent sexual tension? There were endless ways to fill in the blank, but none seemed appropriate.

Katara chuckled. "Firebenders never did fare well in the water tribes. It reminds me of when I cared for Prince Zuko. Spirits know I couldn't stand to see him in any pain, but it followed him like a shadow." The old woman's lips curled down into a nostalgic frown while Korra blinked in confusion. It seemed like they were once lovers but…

"But you were married to Avatar Aang." That was the best way to get her question answered without asking it.

Katara's expression was comical. "Gran Gran was right. Every girl thinks she invented the love triangle, just like that Sato man thinks he invented the wheel."

Korra made a face at the mention of Asami's dad. "I take it you're not a fan of the Sato industry."

"No, no. They're nice people. Asami Sato even convinced her dad to sponsor my pro bending team in the championships." She leaned against the reddish fur pelt decorating the wall.

"Then why do you hate her so much?" Katara asked as she gracefully bended water into the flower pots sitting on top of the drawers.

"I don't hate her! It's just…she's sort of Mako's girlfriend." Korra hated how petty it sounded. She was sure Master Katara would look at her and say…

"Then why isn't he asleep in her bed?" That comment was not what the avatar expected.

"That is where my logic fails too. I mean I guess I'm a healer part-time, but you can't heal colds with waterbending so…" she sighed. "I'm just as useless as Asami."

The master bender knew better than anyone that its toughest to heal those closest to you. "Let me take a look." She took slow deliberate steps over the padded floors and leaned over the bed to place a hand on Mako's forehead. She closed her eyes, concentrating on his chi.

"Ah, so it's one of those things. The nightmares will start pretty soon. High fever, but low for a firebender. Touching Zuko when he was like this nearly cost me my hand."

Korra sighed. "We were attacked by some chi blockers before we left Republic City." She absentmindedly played with a tiny fireball.

"But you still have your bending," Katara observed. In her youth there was nothing she hated more than Ty Lee and her chi blocking.

"Yea…he protected me." The little flame went out as Korra looked down, pouting. What did she mean to him?

Katara nodded, remembering a similar scenario. "I'll leave you to your night then, Korra. I've been working on some new medicines. If you want, in a few hours I'll bring something over."

"That would be great. Thanks shishou." She gave an elegant bow and led her master back out the door.

When Korra crawled back into bed, Mako twitched as her cold feet made contact with his body. "Sorry," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear. She lied on her side with nothing to do but listen to her teammate's constricted breathing. She could hear the soft rattle of obstruction in his chest.

Ill-content with idleness, Korra looked for something to do. She split the air with her hands, draining moisture from it, feeling too lazy to get up. With a water glove on each hand she shifted the blanket and began healing Mako's bruises from the chi blocking. His fair firebender skin accentuated every darkening mark. "You're like a peach, city boy," she said tenderly while lightly tracing her finger over his arm.

The avatar was ferried out into the seas of unconsciousness. Visions of her past lives danced in front of her closed eyelids in snippets – Roku's mighty flame, Kyoshi's fan, Aang making Katara lick a frozen frog. Her head was pillowed by Mako's shoulder. She balanced on the cusp of sleep when the sound of her name brought her back to reality.

"…ra!"

"What?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes blearily."You're up? What's wrong?"

"Korra…watch out…Amon," he murmured, coughing lightly. Instinctively she shot up and scanned the room before realizing. The masked reformer wasn't responsible for her nightmares alone. This was something she could relate to. She considered waking him, but pulling someone prematurely from an Amon induced nightmare could very well result in cardiac arrest.

"You'll die…or your bending…don't go Korra," he begged as the coughing intensified. He lied on his side curled up and clutching his ribs.

"It's alright," she said, running her fingers through his dark hair. "I'm here, I'm alive." Mako's eyes shot open as the fit roused him from his restless sleep. He blinked back tears both from the coughing and the nightmare and rolling onto his back to face the avatar.

"Korra," he croaked, before clearing his throat. It felt dryer than the Fire Nation desert lands. "Thank the spirits you're alright."

Korra sighed, fighting the stress creases that meant to invade her forehead. "Naturally. The avatar can't be taken out so easily. Amon'll be scared as a duck-deer when I'm done with him, but for now I think the living room is secure." She joked as the delirious glaze left her patient's amber eyes. She got up, reluctantly, to bring him a glass of water. He sipped it cautiously as the avatar began her assault of questions.

"What's wrong with you Mako?" she asked. The emotion in her voice gave the words endless meanings. She sat on the edge of the bed, knees pressed against her chest.

The firebender sighed, pissed at himself for worrying her. She literally had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and here she was losing sleep over his stupid cold. "It's nothing, Korra. Go back to sleep."

"Waterbenders are practically nocturnal, so I'm fit to stay up and make sure you're okay. How great am I?" she joked, trying to somehow relieve the tension in her own mind.

"Amazing but-" his argument was cut off by a particularly painful sneeze. Korra sighed, crawling over to his end of the bed and pushed him gently back down onto the pillows.

"That doesn't sound too good. Well, Master Katara should be here with the medicine in a few hours so just hang on until then." She lightly pressed his eyelids closed with her thumbs.

"Wait, Master _Katara _from the legends? Aang's wife?" he asked.

"That is correct." She stretched out like a cat and flopped face-first into the comforter.

"But she's White Lotus. Wouldn't she be with the others at the compound?" At this Korra looked up and adjusted her loopies slightly. The style was surprisingly difficult to maintain.

"Well the thing is, Master Katara is very wise and perceptive and-"

"So she outsmarted you," Mako noted. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, you're a lot more pleasant when you're asleep." _And cuter_, she added mentally, chasing the thought out as soon as it came. Her comment made a question of Mako's resurface.

"Oh yea, what kind of Water Tribe magic did you use?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…it's just that, I can never sleep at all when I'm sick. Not since I was a kid. I thought you might have done something."

She tapped her chin, thinking but nothing came to mind. "Nope, nothing in particular." Moments later he started to cough and almost instinctively, Korra started to rub the middle of his back. This act brought Mako back to memories that seemed to exist in another lifetime.

While the rain was pouring and his father would entertain Bolin with toy trucks and stories from his earth bending side of the family and how his green eyes were a telltale sign of the trait he would inherit. Meanwhile, his gentle amber eyed mother sat by his bedside and told the seven-year-old that the firebender cold meant he'd likely get his bending the next year. That day, she did everything she could think of to get her light sleeper son to rest.

As Korra's finger's traced lazy patterns over his back, he remembered. "That's it," he muttered, falling asleep yet again.

"I cannot believe you lost the avatar!" Councilman Tarrlok spat. He sat in one of the lesser meeting rooms glaring ice daggers at Tenzin.

"I didn't lose her! It's just…this place is huge! It's almost three in the morning. She's probably asleep in one of the spare rooms. She was so tired getting off the boat, she left Naga. And it's all because you've been working her so hard on that task force!" The airbending master's face was flushed with anger as he thought of using the winds to slice one of Tarrlok's ponytails.

"The boat? No one saw her get off the boat, believe me. Do you know how much press I lost because of that stunt? How do we know she was ever onboard? Amon's forces could have easily infiltrated it and he can be taking the avatar's bending away as we speak!"

At this point Pema hobbled in holding a tray with a teapot and several cups for the two men and the people she knew were listening outside. She poured Tarrlok's cup slowly and deliberately as if infusing her disdain into every ounce of the liquid. "Oh she was on the boat, alright. And she looked fabulous, thanks to me."

"Can you vouch for a time on that?" he asked, oblivious to the animosity.

"Don't interrogate my wife!" Tenzin fumed.

"Would you relax, Tenzin?" asked Lin Beifong as she glided into the room. "It's just protocol."

Pema's lips folded into a hard line. She would somehow manage to act civilized with two of her least favorite people in the room. "Yes its fine. I saw her last about a half hour before we docked."

_So she does have some semblance of a brain_, thought Lin. "Naturally that means she wasn't taken by sea as my metal-bending fleets were trailing you the entire time."

"What?" Tenzin asked.

"Well come on, I couldn't leave it all up to you. For the sake of Tui and La, you lost the avatar!"

"I did not lose her!"

"Not so loud," Pema cautioned. "Tonraq and Senna have been through so much with this avatar business. Let's try not to scare them until we actually know something."

Lin narrowed her eyes at the smaller, but pregnant woman. "The avatar's whereabouts are a matter of international security and you're worried about her parents' reaction?"

Pema stood her ground. She'd been on the older woman's bad side for so long it scarcely mattered anymore. "Yes, I am. Someone around here has to remember that there are real people involved here, not just pieces on some chess board. Korra is not just some ancient relic, she is a real living breathing teenage girl; one who has made a lot of huge sacrifices. And on the off chance she is missing, someone should be there to console her parents who would be scared of losing their daughter, not a power piece!"

"Then you'll be head of the welcoming committee," the chief said coolly. "Now that that's been decided I'm gonna go ahead and have my metal-benders search every inch of the South Pole for equalist ties."

"Now someone's making sense," Tarrlok said. "I'll get my task force to scout for her in Republic City just to be safe."

"Somehow I doubt that's necessary," said Tenzin. Just then the door creaked open, allowing Bolin and Asami to enter, the former timidly and the later nonchalantly.

"H-hey, important and powerful people, how are we doing?" Bolin tried, Pabu squeaking nervously from his place perched on his right shoulder.

"Who are these children?" Tarrlok asked petulantly.

"Witnesses, representatives," Tenzin said. "And most importantly they're friends of Korra's."

Lin was brought to attention by this. "Do you have any idea where the avatar would have went, assuming this wasn't a kidnapping."

Asami shrugged. She didn't know much about the waterbender. No matter how hard she tried to start a friendship, Korra was always cold, resentful even for reasons the heiress couldn't fathom.

"Korra hates the press," Bolin started, shyness obliterated with the thought of her in danger "and all the protocol and publicity. She probably wanted a break to go what was it…penguin sledding or something and lost track of time. And if Amon took her, it was probably then." The earthbender kept his tone level but the fear of the revolution was too strong. He never wanted to see Korra in the position he was in that night.

Tarrlok's brow furrowed at this. "You think she could have pulled off a getaway like that undetected?"

"She is a top notch escape artist," Tenzin allowed.

"Why are you guys really here?" Pema asked when the silence that followed was more pregnant than her.

"Well, the thing is, my brother Mako is missing too," Bolin allowed. Lin gave Asami a questioning glance.

"It took two of you to deliver that message?"

Something about the woman's patronizing implications set her off. "He's my boyfriend, okay! If anything happened to him-"

"Okay, alright," the chief interrupted. "Just to get a clear picture of things, this Mako, are he and the avatar _close_?" Back home, she got_ cases _like these all the time – teen girl goes missing all night, comes back with a smile the next morning and gets grounded. The parents were almost always conservative idiots, but this case was a bit more delicate.

"Not _that _close! They were on the same pro bending team and all but from what I can see he can barely stand her!" Asami's statement was pitifully true, from what she had seen. But Bolin had seen something else, something he clearly wasn't meant to see. The kiss between his brother and Korra was something that still grated his nerves down to chalk dust. He didn't like to think of it, let alone mention it, but if it meant their safety he had to tell the truth.

"Don't you all see what's going on here?" All of a sudden, Ikki jumped out from behind a massive ice pillar. Jinora tried desperately to grab her back, but it was too late. "Korra left to spend time with her firebending boyfriend! They took my advice! They must be halfway to that castle in the sky by now!"

All the adults in the room blinked, too shocked to do anything else meanwhile Bolin twitched and Asami fumed.

"I thought I was her…" the earthbender trailed off, feeling suddenly dejected. During Ikki's revelation, Katara had slipped into the room.

"My genius granddaughters are at it again."

"Mother!" Tenzin exclaimed. "It's great to see you! By any chance, have you seen…"

"Korra is fine. She's safe, she's secure. She's even getting some waterbending practice in if you look at it right. Give the girl some room to breathe."

"Look at what right? Where's Mako?" Asami asked, jade eyes burning with passion.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked Tarrlok.

"Do you?" Katara countered. "She's obviously the Sato heiress, here to represent Future Industries at this summit." The pompous councilman seemed to shrink a size, earning smirks from both women.

"I didn't realize. My apologies Master Katara, Miss Sato."

"I'm sorry too," Asami said to Katara, sheepishly fingering her dark ringlets of hair. "I shouldn't have snapped, it's just stress. Would you mind telling me where he is?"

"He is in good hands," the wise master allowed. This young woman seemed nice enough, but ultimately her loyalty was to Korra.

Healer's hands, Bolin realized immediately. "Mako's hurt?" he asked. Amazingly enough that seemed worse than the scandalous lovemaking he originally imagined.

"Eh, not exactly, but don't worry it isn't life threatening. As a matter of fact, I must be going back to Korra. The herbs must be close to finished by now."

"So, you're not going to tell us where the avatar is," Tarrlok summarized.

"I don't find it necessary, so no." Katara explained with sagely wisdom. "Enjoy the remainder of your night," she said before disappearing from the conference hall.

As soon as she departed Bolin and Asami exchanged glances. It was a splendid night for a secret pursuit.

The room was sweltering. Heat that was unreal for this part of the world came off the young firebender in waves. Korra long since removed her sweaty tank top and was down to her breast bindings and shorts. The fever dreams had gotten worse over the course of the night and this was the worst yet. He usually shocked himself out of them coughing and she would bring him water or tea just as he woke up. She had the timing down to a science. She was just worried the house's icy foundation wouldn't hold up.

She kneeled beside him, knees digging into the plushy brown fur, bending an orb of water over his face neck and chest to bring down the fever. Unfortunately the primary result of that was evaporated water and even higher room temperatures

Korra growled. Frustration the size of a full grown sky bison was eating away at her insides. Nothing was working. Mako's face contorted in pain and violent shivers ran down his spine, and the only comfort Korra could give was caresses and whispered sweet nothings. All she could do was wait, and the thought was maddening. Hesitation only allowed enemies room to advance and her teammate was her most precious asset. She wouldn't lose any ground on this front.

"Bend." His voice was only a strangled whisper, but from it she knew he'd be up soon.

"It's back," she assured, stroking his left cheek tenderly. "You might melt the polar ice caps, but its back." She had one leg on the floor, about to start the kettle but his next words froze her in place.

"They're just non-benders… don't hurt them." Korra grasped his hand, immediately understanding. He was reliving the night his parents died.

Sweat rolled down his face mingling with the bitter tears of anguish and loss. His breathing became sharp and shallow as the images flooded his sub consciousness. "Mom, dad…sorry I didn't protect you. The bending came…a month too late. I t-tried my best with Bolin…for you."

Korra felt tears pricking the nerves behind her eyes. This was her first time at eye level with his demons. She had no idea he was always in so much pain. "You did great with Bolin," she coaxed. "And you were only eight. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry…I bend the element that killed you."

_That's so stupid, _Korra wanted to yell. She wanted to kick him awake and give a lecture about misplaced guilt and self loathing, but that would wait until another day. What she needed to do was find a nonviolent way to drag him out of his personal purgatory before he roasted himself alive.

So she kissed him – first on both cheeks, and the tip of his red nose. She left a trail of them over his jaw line and then a daring one, right on his slightly parted lips. Subtlety had never been her strong suit, and this was clearly for the better.

He sat up abruptly, knocking Korra back slightly. His amber eyes were clouded by fever and grief. Korra was stunned by the silence, expecting to hear another coughing fit, but no sound came from her teammate save for a few short gasps. Not even when he mouthed the syllables of her name. It was like he was being choked by invisible hands.

"Mako, breathe," she begged while bending steam to lessen the pressure on his chest. She thanked the spirits that water was her first element. After the wheezing stopped, he coughed, dislodging a massive fireball from his chest. Sighing, Korra quickly diffused it with her bending. What would they do if she wasn't the avatar?

When he seemed to be alright Korra wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him into a hug. "Feel any better?" she asked.

"Lots. Thanks Korra. I think you're the only person who's ever taken care of me like this. It means a lot." His pulse rate quickened as he realized he was pressed against a voluptuous woman in only her breast bindings. She was just as much a work of art as she was on the boat, maybe even more so.

"It's no problem." Once again, she stared at his shirt, too nervous to look him in the face. "Just don't scare me like this again. If something's wrong tell me before it gets out of hand."

At this Mako managed to crack a weak smile. "Is this the mighty avatar afraid of something? Alert the media."

She chuckled, managing to glance at his face. "Of course. Until pro-bending allows the avatar to use two elements we need you around, city boy. But just for show."

They were both exhausted and soon found themselves a single huddled mass under the covers. Mako's arm wrapped around Korra's waist, spooning her and her head rested on his shoulder. She tilted up to kiss him goodnight, but he resisted.

"Asami?" she asked. Mako winced.

"That's a good point, but I just didn't want to give you a cold." She leaned up and kissed him amorously.

"Too late…Um, I mean you only live once, right? Or well…several thousand times in my case."

Mako brought his face way down to her ear and whispered "There will only be one Korra. Be careful with her." These were the last words she heard before finally drifting to sleep.

Katara reached the igloo in time to hear the last snippets of their pillow talk. This generation would get it right. She left the herbal concoctions on the coffee table and shut the lights while reminiscing contently on time well wasted.

A/N: I think that was the most fluff I've ever accumulated …anywhere. I couldn't resist hinting at a little Zutara (please forgive me). I've been working out plot ideas and this can (and or) will become a full length story. Chapter three would deal more with the Asami issue and the equalist revolution. Read and Review please. Your support is highly appreciated ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, she left," Asami said to Bolin after Katara walked out of the igloo. "Lets' go."

The boy shifted uncomfortably, sliding his feet around in the snow until he could feel his element underneath. Riding on the snowmobile of the biggest daredevil was one thing, but using it to tail a living legend was something else entirely. "Are you sure you really want to go through with this? I mean, it's almost morning. They'll come out soon anyway."

The sky was an ethereal shade of salmon that made the horizon look purple. Asami took her helmet off of her head and shook out her luxurious hair. "I'm not backing out. No way, Bolin. We didn't go out in this, this _perpetual blizzard_ just to head back without accomplishing anything."

"Come on, the snow's not that bad. I mean, I bet most people around here have to make the trip to the village on foot everyday and even they can find something good about it."

While Asami peered out in the direction Katara left from Bolin stealthily collected a layer of the fluffy white substance in his hands. The Sato heiress smiled lightly. "You're always so positive Bolin!" she said, "I don't know what Korra would do without you!"She shivered. "But if you can find one good thing about all this snow, I'll buy you a satomobile when we get back to Republic City!"

She turned around and was barely able to flinch before an oblong sphere of powdery Water Tribe snow collided with her face. She swatted and sputtered while racking her mental archives for just the right string of profanities for the occasion.

"I do believe that snowball fights are very good things. Now, I'd like my satomobile to be a sportier model. Maybe in a nice forest green, what do you think?" he asked with a charming grin.

"What do I think?" Asami repeated. She bent down to grasp an unnerving amount of the surrounding snow.

"Asami?" Bolin recognized the mischievous curl to her lip, and the sardonic note that entered her voice. He was surely in for a world of hurt. "Let's just let bygones be bygones, huh?"

"Sure thing Bo, I'll let it go," she said, turning suddenly sweet and closing the distance between them.

"Really?"

"Yup. Right after I mess you up a little bit. Now come here and let me turn you to sand little earthbender!" All the artificial sweetness sifted out of her demeanor.

Bolin took off running but he was no match for her superior speed. She promptly stuffed her snowball down the back of his shirt, knocking them both to the ground in the process.

"Spirits! That is cold!" Bolin cried, backing away from her. Asami smirked, crawling closer.

"If you think that's cold, then you'd hate to see where the next one is going."

"Mercy sister in law!" he joked, "If you don't stop, your kids will never know their Uncle Bo."

"Playing the family card are we?" she asked, another snowball in hand. "Does that mean you surrender?"

"Nope." At this time, Bolin pounced on her, pressing the green eyed girl further into the snow. "Ready to admit defeat Sato?" She sighed. Asami could probably best her opponents in every area except brute strength, which was the only thing that could get her out of this predicament.

"This isn't fair," she giggled, "We're all surrounded by your element. I barely stood a chance."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Wait, you're a non-bender. What's your element."

She shrugged. "Intelligence? Surprise?"

Bolin stood up, wiped his hands off his now soaked pants and offered her a hand. "Well, you put up a good fight."

Asami took the gesture as a piece offering and couldn't help but wonder if the gentle squeeze she felt was just a trick of the mind, or perhaps the heart. "As do you," she did her best to adjust her appearance back into a dignified state, "Now, let's get back to business."

"And our business is?" Bolin asked. He looked to her as if the all the mysteries of the spirit world could be found in her astonishing jade eyes.

"Being significant others to the two most troublesome people in the four nations since the passing of Sozin's Comet."

Bolin shook his head, eyes suddenly downcast. "Korra can be a handful sometimes but I don't think we've actually crossed into the domain of, 'Significant others,' yet, you know?"

The two started walking. "Really, what's stopping you?" Asami asked.

"It's complicated," he replied elusively. There was no way to divulge his romantic troubles without revealing Mako's past infidelity. Bolin may have been a lot of things but _he_ was no brother betrayer.

"I'm sure I can keep up," she pressed, searching the earthbender's face for a hint. She found it interesting to see such a brazen individual become so flustered. She never got to finish her interrogation because suddenly, metalbenders surrounded them from all sides.

"What's going on here?" Asami questioned. Her lighthearted side was instantly concealed by an avalanche of skepticism.

"Asami Sato: You're under arrest. If you refuse to come quietly we will have to use force."

"Wait, what's going on?" Bolin asked. "Asami didn't do anything."

Lin Beifong stepped forward in the crowd of policemen. "No, she didn't. But my units in Republic City have just convicted her father, Hiroshi Sato as in equalist conspirator."

Asami glowered angrily, stalking right up to the chief of police. "My father is not an equalist! What did you do to him?"

"He is being held for questioning in the United Republic," she said pragmatically.

"My father is one of the kindest philanthropists in all of Republic City. He is an upright citizen! Why do you benders think you can do whatever you want with the rest of us?" She pointed a finger in Lin's face, completely disregarding the older woman's position of authority.

"Those sound like equalist slurs to me," officer Saikhan noted. "She might have thrown in her lot with her father after all."

"I doubt that. Come along Miss Sato," Lin said, all formality intact.

"Equalist slurs! You have to be kidding me! You just threw my father in jail! Do you expect me not to be upset?"

Bolin walked up to Asami and the chief of the metalbending police, hands raised a symbol of neutrality. "This has to be a mistake. Asami didn't do anything and I'm pretty sure her dad wouldn't either. Now let's all put this misunderstanding behind us."

Beifong sighed. It had been a long, sleepless night and the slow rising sun did nothing to disperse the feelings of fatigue. "It's only protocol. We are not convicting the girl. She just has to come in for holding and questioning."

"Well if you're not making assumptions then question me right here." Asami crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly in the snow. If it was necessary, she would fight her way out of here with Bolin's help or without it.

"We don't have time for this," Saikhan interjected impatiently. "The White Lotus Meeting is starting in only a few hours."

"I'm well aware of the time Officer Saikhan!" Lin bit back. She sighed, sparing Asami a sidelong glance. "Restrain her," she directed.

All at once half a dozen metallic arms shot forward at the girl. She tried to jerk away but the cords were wrapped tightly around all her limbs. "Bolin!" she yelled. "Please help me!"

"I don't know metal bending," he said apologetically, hanging his head in resignation. Asami grunted as she was forced down onto her knees.

"Take her back to the compound," Beifong commanded. Though she sincerely felt bad for the young woman, her first priority was the welfare of the public.

"If the girl knows anything about her father, our forces will get it out of her." Some of the officers shared apprehensive looks amongst themselves. They seldom discussed the ethical questions left unanswered by their practices when it came to the interrogation of equalists.

"Don't worry Asami, I'll get Korra. She'll get you out," Bolin said.

"Don't count on it," Saikhan commented. "The Avatar doesn't have as much power as you think."

Korra groaned as the first morning light landed on the space right between her eyes. Her eyelids felt welded shut in protest against the oncoming day.

"So, you're finally up," a voice said. Mako walked back into the room to find Korra splayed out on the bed, just as he left her. His hair was wet from the shower and he was currently shirtless.

Korra sighed contentedly and pulled the blanket up closer to her as she thought about how their situation would look to the untrained eye. "Unfortunately so," she drawled, "The real question is; why are _you_ up?"

"We rise with the sun," he reminded.

Korra stretched and rolled onto her side, cradling the pillow. "That quote is vastly misinterpreted. The firebender in me rises when the sun is brightest in the sky – that would be noon, my friend."

Mako chuckled lightly before sneezing. He caught a small flame in his hands. The avatar sighed. "You men are hopeless." She patted the space next to her on the bed. "You have to dry your hair."

After he sat, she took the towel from around his neck and began to rub it over his head. "You know, Korra, sometimes you act really," he paused for the right word, "Female."

"As opposed to what?" she asked, letting her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Stubborn as an ostrich-horse," he concluded.

"I will get you for that one when you're in a less fragile state," she warned.

"I can still take you on," he challenged, "Besides, your Master Katara's medicines work wonders."

Korra took the towel from his head and playfully smacked him with it. "Not even she can cure your stupidity, Mako," she joked. He leaned back onto the bed, giving her a chance to properly admire his toned upper body.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Can you even cook?" he questioned, closing his eyes as if in meditation.

"I-"

"Without burning the house down," Mako interjected. Korra rolled her eyes. He was back to his usual patronizing self.

"I learned a lot from my time under the White Lotus, not just fighting," she explained. "You'll see. I'll be right back."

"No Korra-" but she was already way past the curtain the granted entry into the room.

Minutes later she returned with two steaming bowls of noodles. She waved one right under his nose. "Still think I can't cook?" she asked.

"I'm convinced," he allowed, "Just not that hungry."

She frowned before placing both bowls on her bedside table. He really knew how to ruin a mood at times. "You should try to eat something," she advised. This wasn't a good sign. She remembered offhandedly from one of her lessons from Katara that having no appetite was a bad thing.

"Later," he promised. Her frown deepened and she reached over to place her hand on his forehead. His fever had dropped immensely but he was still very warm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes, now stop worrying."

"Never that, city boy," the young avatar joked. She took one of the bowls from the table, deciding not to press him about it. Just as she left to take the noodles back to the kitchen a new party entered the igloo.

"Bolin!" Korra exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's terrible! The police came out of nowhere and arrested Asami – and are those noodles?" He grinned at her sheepishly. His humble background resulted in an abnormal appreciation of food.

She sighed and handed over the bowl. "At least someone appreciates my culinary skills."

Bolin promptly made himself comfortable on a plushy arm chair covered in black bear fur. He assessed the noodles with the trained palette of a veteran connoisseur, and then took to slurping them with gusto. "These are as good as the ones down at Narook's! A little heavy on the fire flakes though."

Korra's laugh was nervous and staccato. "It's a preference."

"Wow Korra, not only are you the avatar and awesome by default, you also cook! Thank the Spirits I was lucky enough to meet you!"

Korra shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Don't go building any shrines yet," she said, mostly to herself because he was too consumed with eating.

"And you're such a beauty," Bolin continued. "I mean, I thought you looked great last night but even just waking up you're amazing." He stopped to look at her. "I'm also loving the casual policy on sleepwear."

Korra tried to suppress a blush. She once again realized that she was not wearing a shirt. "Don't look!" she demanded, ready to bend a wall up out of the floor to block his view.

"Oh, no sorry. I just thought you were aware that you were-"

She exhaled shakily. "No, it's no big deal. I just forgot I was in my bindings."

"…Alright," Bolin said. There was something strange about Korra today. She seemed to have a nervousness about her that had nothing to do with being exposed. After all, she had a great body.

"Korra, what should I do with this towel?" Mako came out of the room, still clothed in only his trousers.

"Just leave it on the floor. Why are you such a neat freak?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bolin surveyed the situation, looking between his brother and crush. All his life, Mako had been a symbol of security. He couldn't recall a time when he hadn't been happy to see him before this very moment. Even on the night of the kiss that still irked him from the domain of memory, he had been excited to have his brother witness the start of his new relationship – until he saw him kiss his potential girlfriend. But now he was just a stain on the perfect moment. "So we're doing _this _again," he said half comically.

"Bolin," Mako started, instantly regretting his decision to come out.

"No, no words. You owe me no explanation for why you're shirtless in the house of also shirtless Korra. I believe we covered this talk already."

"Bo," Korra said sweetly. She walked over to the chair and took a seat on one of its arms. "I know how this must look, but it's not like that. This is just one of those really awkward moments in life."

Bolin smiled despite himself as he recalled an inside joke. "Like with Tahno's hair."

Korra erupted into a fit of giggles. "It has to be fake! There is no way it should have blown back like that."

And with that the avatar had singlehandedly saved the noodle industry from another one of Bolin's depression binges. For this, Mako should have been grateful, as his wallet had also been saved by default, but the only thing he felt was irritation. In a matter of seconds he had been demoted from Korra's companion to the interloper on her relationship with Bolin. He'd never much minded taking the short end of the stick in favor of his brother, but never before did he feel so cheated. Suddenly, watching him there eating _his _noodles with the avatar basically in his lap made Mako feel sicker than he had in days.

"Bolin, how did you get here?" He decided to start with the basics for fear that he'd blow a hole through the roof if not properly distracted.

"Asami and I followed Master Katara," and then the absentminded teen remembered his true purpose. "Asami! Right! You guys, Asami's in trouble."

Mako's face darkened instantly. This had to be his divine punishment for leaving her unguarded. "What kind of trouble?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Korra prompted, slipping back into avatar mode like a hand to a leather glove.

"The metalbending police came and took her away when we were almost here. They said that her father is an equalist conspirator and hauled her off for questioning."

Mako could feel his inner fire threaten to consume him, and everything else in the vicinity, as it was fed by rage. "Where did they take her?"

Bolin shook his head. "I don't know. To jail? I don't live here." Both brothers looked to Korra for the answer. She brought two fingers to her temples and rubbed it slowly. How was all of this happening when she'd barely been up for half an hour?

"I think I have an idea. Or at least someone who might have one," she allowed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Mako said. He went back into the room followed closely by Korra.

"What do you think you're doing?" she nearly laughed. Mako looked at her quizzically.

"Getting dressed, so we can go save my girlfriend, remember?"

Korra twitched internally. That word still irked her to no end. "You're not going anywhere," she said firmly.

"What?"

She sighed. "Mako, it's too cold. It's not gonna do you any good going out there while you're still recovering."

He began looking for his previously discarded shirt. "Asami needs me. I have to get her out of there."

She pulled a normal water tribe outfit from her wooden wardrobe. "You need to take care of yourself for a change. I'll get her out. I'm the avatar."

"Korra-"

"Trust me!" she hissed, slipping into a pair of her baggy blue pants. "I'm not an expert on her, but I think Asami can handle herself. But I know for a fact that neither of us would want something to happen to you over this."

Something in her voice made him stop the search and sit back down on the bed. Once fully clothed she came and sat next to him, leaning slightly into his side. He wanted to wrap his arm around her but under the current circumstances it seemed wrong. "You can relax," she said almost directly in his ear, "If you even know the meaning of the word. The whole world won't fall to pieces if you take a day off."

"Yours won't," he allowed. "But look what happened in what – five hours? I didn't even know Asami would be at this conference."

"You think you could have stopped half the metalbending force from taking her? Or do you think this is the world's way of punishing you for catching a cold? Either option is pretty conceited if you think about it." She crawled behind him on the bed and started massaging his shoulders. "Everyone deserves a break."

Mako closed his eyes and leaned into her touch contentedly. "Even the avatar?" he challenged.

"The avatar is the most deserving of all. She'd like nothing more than another five hours of sleep. But you want your girlfriend back, right? As with everything else, Mako, you cannot have it both ways." Korra left a chaste kiss his cheek before withdrawing completely and heading once again to the curtain.

"Be careful," he called to her just before she disappeared behind the drapes. As she nodded her cerulean eyes were like champagne flutes filled to the brims with dejected longing.

"Where to?" Bolin questioned, standing at attention when she emerged.

"We're going to see an old friend. I don't suppose you brought Naga," she said as they walked out into the snow again.

"Nope," he said as they fell into stride with one another. Their feet shared a rhythm as they trekked through the elements. "Just Asami's snowmobile. Does that mean we're walking?"

Korra smirked. Those bending brothers had a lot to learn about her. "That means we're going in style. Snow bending makes for a great entrance."

A/N: My deepest apologies for both the late update and the short chapter. The good news though is that summer vacation is finally here so I'll have more free time to write. Please let me know what you think about the plot and the pairings (as balancing a love square is really tough sometimes). Also let me know how what you'd like to see in the exchange between Asami and Korra.


	4. Chapter 4

They skidded to a stop and Bolin found himself stumbling into the back of the world's most gifted bender. Korra was panting slightly from the effort, and the earthbender instinctively reached out to steady her. At the last second he retracted his hand and eyed her warily. He wasn't exactly sure anymore where he stood in terms of the girl and whether he even had the right to offer her comfort.

They stopped just outside the compound. A stories high wall of ice encased the fortress, and White Lotus guards were posted at twenty-four points around the perimeter. Bolin sucked in a breath, imagining what they'd have to fight through to get inside when necessary. The place had seemed much more welcoming the night before with people with candles awaiting the avatar (Who never actually arrived.) Korra granted him a sympathetic glance. "You too, huh?" she asked.

He nodded once, unable to elaborate verbally. As an earthbender, Bolin was a huge fan of steadiness and security, but for the first time in his life he realized that in excess these things could be quite frightening. "How are we gonna break Asami out of here?"

The avatar tried blinking back her fatigue as she spared him a smile. "I've got it covered. Just wait here for a minute."

"Awesome. What's the plan?"

But she was already bending a twisting wave out of the snow banks that lifted her up to the nearest guard tower. The White Lotus Sentry on duty was casually nursing a cup of coffee as her gazed lackadaisically out at the training fields below. A wry smirk played its way onto Korra's face as she stepped into the small alcove. "HOWL!" she exclaimed, causing the young man to drop his drink.

"What the - Korra?" he looked at her with an expression of blended disbelief and mild annoyance. The Avatar took confident sultry strides towards him, channeling energy from the most alluring of her past lives.

"I'm back. Missed me?" She walked past him now to man the post he held moments ago. She leaned over casually, letting him get a good look at her ample curves. Being the tomboy she was, Korra was not expected to resort to feminine wiles to get what she wanted, but in her world of powerful women there were many effeminate role models after whom she shaped her craft.

"I thought you were missing," he said, "Councilman Tarrlok almost had us all imprisoned in the side of a mountain for losing you."

She scoffed, "Tarrlok can be such an extremist at times," grinning, she fingered the White Lotus insignia on his uniform and felt his body temperature rise a few degrees. "Your division stayed here in the South Pole the whole time. No avatar hunt for you guys, huh?"

He gave the girl a quizzical look. "I think I've done enough of that for one lifetime. Its fruitless work you know. I know firsthand the current avatar is only in love with her bending." Even as he spoke the words, she inched her way closer and he casually put an arm around her shoulders. For only the third time since they'd been in acquaintance, she didn't shrug out of his grasp.

"It's a shame," she giggled lightly. "I bet you're the only one who could have found her this time."

Howl leaned down into the slightly younger and more substantially shorter girl's ear, caressing the tip of it with his lips. "I know why that is – it's because he can't keep his eyes off her." Korra's heart skipped a beat, and started back abruptly, leaving blood pumping erratically in her eardrums. He always had this effect on her - teasing her lightly, leaving her very essence in a tizzy before catching himself and stomping away murmuring irritably about her tender age. This time though, he wasn't recoiling.

He lightly squeezed her shoulder, remembering how stiff it got sometimes and she sighed. Korra was sure now that she'd have married him. He would have been her destiny, had she never left for Republic City. Had she never stumbled into that pro-bending arena, desire would not have branded her soul. She was utterly consumed by Mako's flame, and now nothing and no one could replace it. Even now, in the presence of her past beloved, she wanted nothing more than to get this mission over with so she could return to his side.

"Howl, can I ask you something?" she asked, not too sweetly, but with a slight purr for persuasion.

He chuckled, only appearing halfway disappointed. "I knew there had to be a catch," with the avatar there always was, "What do you want?"

Korra's eyes shifted around cautiously, even though she knew they were completely alone. "Do you know where they're keeping Asami Sato?"

The young man seemed shocked for a moment. "How is she of your concern?" The Korra he knew wouldn't be caught breathing the same air as the prim and proper heiress turned prisoner.

Korra shrugged. "Friend of a friend...or something of that variety. Anyway, where is she?" By now she deduced that he knew. He hesitated, but only for a second. She would have her way, one way or another, and he preferred she not get maimed in the process for strolling into the wrong top secret area.

"Down below," he was practically whispering into her brown hair so possible onlookers would dismiss it as a lovers embrace. "She's in the sublevel holding cells for questioning. It's high security, no one's allowed without clearance, and the place is crawling with metalbenders."

"You have clearance, don't you Howl?"

"Korra, I-"

She stood on her tiptoes and places a peck on his cheek. "Please? You know I wouldn't involve you if it wasn't important to me." As usual, he was lost in her cerulean eyes, and though he knew he was swimming in poison he couldn't keep his head above sea level.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you down there for old time's sake. Try not to threaten any semblance of peace left in the universe."

"Me? Never," she declared, stepping off the edge of the tower and bending more snow up to meet her. She landed in a contradictory elegant heap next to Bolin as Howl made his way down the latter.

"Who is that?" the green eyed boy asked, masking the defensive notes in his voice when he saw the man emerging. She had been gone an awfully long time if she was just going to get someone.

"Bolin, this is Howl, one of my oldest and most trusted friends. Howl, this is Bolin, a friend I met in Republic City. He's a pro-bender."

They looked at each other, both not quite glaring, but neither quite willing to start a dialogue with the other. Korra sighed - testosterone. She thought Mako had enough calculating silence for the entire male species. "Bo, Howl is gonna help us find Asami," she said carefully. She didn't want her guard to get wind of the breaking out part anytime soon.

"How's he gonna manage that?" He asked, clearly unimpressed. Howl reached into his pockets and fished out a set of master keys. He had access to just about any room on the entire compound.

"I believe these will do the trick," he said. "Unless you have any better suggestions."

"Korra or my brother Mako could have melted the bars with firebending," he didn't want to be shown up by a side character. This guy would probably just be an extra of Korra's exploits were ever to be televised.

"It would be best not to directly incriminate the avatar, and I'm assuming that your brother isn't here at the moment so..."

"Keys it is!" Korra exclaimed. She nudged Bolin gently with her elbow. "And Iet-quay about the Ako-May," she whispered in broken Pig Latin. Spirits willing, she would set things right with Asami without having to answer any compromising questions about the night before. However cosmically fortunate they happened to be, the avatar never seemed to have much luck with these things.

"Just spit it out girl!" A metalbender yelled in Asami's face. "Do you want to rot in here forever?" Asami sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was in a cell, a metal cell in a metal chair behind a metal desk with a metalbender. This was one of those times where self-defense training would do her no good whatsoever. Her sharp wit, however, might help her.

"I would, if there was anything to tell besides the fact that all of this has to be some kind of smear campaign against my father!"

The cop's hearty laugh bellowed from his chest. "Your father?" If he's such a good guy, why hasn't he had someone get you out by now? Or came to get you himself?"

"He can't! Your people have him locked up in the city!"

"Of course, and if he ever manages to get out It'll be Amon driving the getaway car. Sick partnership, no? And I heard they've been doing a lot more than plotting together, if you know what I mean."

Asami's green eyes were ablaze with disgust. "You people are animals! Don't you dare slander my father in front of me!" Had she been another girl, she would have spit in the man's face.

He slammed his hands down on the table, making her flinch involuntarily. He stared at her unblemished face with the cold hardened eyes of a veteran. "Start cooperating girl or you might find out exactly what kind of animal I can be," his voice was low and harsh and the threat behind them were not at all lost on her. "I'll be back in twenty, and then I'm gonna be expecting some answers. Got it?"

He left the room and once his footsteps were out of earshot Asami released a slow shuddering sigh. She wouldn't cry, wouldn't show any signs of weakness, not here where she'd be eaten alive. But in her heart of hearts she was frightened and weary - just in need of a shoulder to lean on, one shoulder in particular.

She missed Mako terribly. When her father suggested she represent Future Industries at the summit she'd jumped at the opportunity, because she knew he was going. He seemed a little off to her lately, in a haze, and she figured he was just stressed about the tournament. She figured she would surprise him by showing up at the avatar's compound, only he never showed up himself. She knew that she had no right to be mad he made plans when he had no idea she'd be there, but for some reason the thought of him spending a night with Korra, anywhere, left her feeling unsettled.

Asami wouldn't hold anything against him though, if he got here soon. She sent Bolin after him nearly two hours ago and they still weren't back. She held the more vulgar officers in the highest contempt, but couldn't deny the damage skilled metalbenders could inflict on her if they chose to do so. Mako was her protector. She'd confessed to him once before that he made her feel safe, but that did no good if he wasn't here to defend her. What could possibly be important enough to make him leave her to the wolves?

In the midst of her lamentations, Asami heard a key jingle in the door and her back tensed in fear. The officer wasn't to be back for another fifteen minutes. The black and white analog clock on the wall was her only link to reality, and it was maddening. The doors were slid to the side and in walked, not her oppressor, but Avatar Korra, along with Bolin and some man she'd never seen before. A torrent of emotion surged through her, momentarily exciting her, then leaving her drained. She was ecstatic, grateful, relieved, and yet bitterly disappointed.

Surprisingly enough, Korra was the first to approach her. "Did anybody hurt you in here?" she asked in a soft, coaxing voice she would have found condescending under different circumstances. "You seem frazzled."

She managed to smile. "I'm fine," she said, "But if I'm still here when the guard gets back, not so much. Thank you for finding me." It may have been a trick of the mind, but she would bet the entire Sato Fortune that the avatar was carrying her boyfriend's scent.

"Don't worry Asami," said Bolin, "We're busting you out of here!"

"What?" Howl looked at Korra questioningly. Korra wore a deadpan expression.

"We'll we can't just leave her here alone with some rookie cops, straight out of the academy. She doesn't even have access to a lawyer. Her rights have totally been infringed on. This is not how things are run in the United Republic, and as the avatar I retain the authority to keep her in my custody until these issues are dealt with." Everyone in the room looked at Korra as if she'd spoken a long forgotten tongue.

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"Me justifying a prison break with what I learned in those awful political books Tenzin had me read."

"Korra, what about the meeting?" Howl asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to do this _after _you give your input on important issues, not that it makes much sense at all."

The avatar looked at the Sato girl and felt conflicted. The last thing she needed was yet another mark against her credibility. If no one trusted her, she wouldn't be much help to anyone. Asami sighed, feeling more like a nuisance than she was comfortable with. "It's alright. A few more hours in this place won't kill me."

"Now that that's settled, let's get out of here before something regrettable happens," Howl quipped. He would do anything for Korra, but he'd prefer not lose his job in the process.

"I'm staying with Asami," Bolin declared, "Someone should in case anyone wants to try something funny." Asami looked up from her desk and for the first time truly noticed the younger of the bending brothers. He as well could step up as a man when required to.

Something inside Korra bristled at this. Was her sweet Bolin also to fall at the feet of the beautiful cyclist. He was the only one who she could have on a tangible level. "What if you get captured too? How would you justify being in here?" He could get hurt if things didn't go right, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Bolin's eyes softened. "I'll be alright. I'm an earthbender. I'll say I'm an apprentice sent for on the job training. Even if I get caught, someone should look out for Asami. She shouldn't be stuck here with no one on her side."

She sighed, once again being boxed into a frame that didn't fit her dimensions. She was being molded like clay or gelatin into the role of the helpless non-bender. Though slightly put off by notion, she couldn't help but agree with her friend. Someone should be looking out for her, but he wasn't there. "Where's Mako?" she questioned, finally.

The room turned so quiet that you could hear the sound of ice melting just to be frozen again by the frigid climate. Korra stopped, her hand on the door, ready to slide open the bars. She said nothing, and Bolin didn't dare contradict her silence. After years of practice he could always recognize when his brother was unwell, but still didn't see how he ended up in the avatar's igloo.

"He's...in my house," she knew how bad it sounded, but nothing could be done.

"I knew that much," Asami admitted. "What I meant to ask is, why didn't he come?"

Korra didn't turn around. She was afraid her face would reveal more emotions than her mind deemed necessary. "He's sick."

"And that stopped him?" It wasn't that Asami wanted him to overexert himself while he wasn't well, quite the opposite actually. Knowing his personality, she was just shocked he didn't try to come anyway, even though she would have probably lectured him for doing so. She wished the other girl would turn around so she could see what she was thinking, what crucial thing she was leaving out.

Meanwhile Korra was trapping her irritation under a tarp of feigned indifference. She squeezed the door's handle tightly, while subconsciously thanking the spirits that she didn't know how to metalbend yet. This was the girl who was in a relationship with the one she wanted. She didn't ask how he was, or if he was alright, just why he didn't come to get her. This kind of selfish thinking was one of the avatar's greatest pet peeves. Korra didn't see that she was being tested. She swung the door open. "No, I did," she revealed, strolling out with Howl in tow. The heavy clang of metal on metal signified the start of a fierce rivalry.

Mako was not an idiot. In actuality, numerous of his exploits proved him brilliant. He found the location of Amon's revelation by looking at flyers, he taught himself how to bend lightning when he figured it would get him a job, and as a child he even outsmarted the leader of the infamous Agni Kai Triad. All of that aside, he was also prone to making questionable decisions when those he cared about hung in the balance. That was why he was here, following the tracks of Korra's snowbending to wherever the police were keeping Asami.

He knew arguing with the avatar when she was set on a decision was nonsensical. He'd long since made a habit of letting her think he was going along with her wishes, and then doing whatever her originally intended. It often made for fewer arguments, and a higher mission success rate, seeing that Mako was usually right. This however was not one of those times.

The road blurred in front of him. Patches of white snow would turn lucid and fade to nothingness as he tried to make sense of the surrounding wilderness. He didn't feel the cold anymore. He'd long since numbed himself to the temperature. His natural firebending heat did nothing to relieve the effects of the inclement weather. He was periodically sweltering, and then chilled to the bone, and yet he kept going. He felt that he wronged Asami, and rescuing her would help relieve some of the guilt - he'd been feeling way too much of it lately.

His cough had returned with a vengeance, and he thanked Agni that there was nothing around for him to burn down. There was only snow - the maddening ivory powder would be the end of him. He was sure of it, but still he pressed on. Korra was sure to find a worse way to kill him if she ever found out about this stunt. Besides that, at this point, turning around required a level of energy Mako no longer possessed. Though it pained him to admit it, Korra had actually been right about something. Only Avatar Aang's wisdom could have improved her horrendous track record.

The meeting hall was as elaborate as a royal pantheon. The ice sculpted ceiling was stories high, making the place imperative to sneak attacks. A long table was in the center of the room, and seated at the head was none other than Councilman Tarrlok. Diplomats and entrepreneurs from the four nations looked around skeptically - this windy politician was way ahead of himself. Surely someone much older and more renowned should have the place of honor. They all stared somewhat skeptically but none had the gall to actually approach him. At last, when Master Katara entered, it became too much to bear.

Tenzin rose from his seat and stormed over. "This is ridiculous! Tarrlok, get up! You won't withhold this event with your self- importance."

The old woman looked to the northerner with narrowed eyes. "My son is right, get up. You are not worthy of that spot." Tarrlok rose petulantly, averse to angering one of the esteemed elders.

"Mother, please sit," Tenzin encouraged. She shook her head, and stepped back modestly.

"It is not my place," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. At this point, Korra came crashing through the entrance, catching the eye of all the people in the room. Howl stood inconspicuously by the door. He knew what his place was in her world.

"I'm not late, am I?" she questioned breathlessly.

"No dear, for once you are right on time," Katara informed. Korra bowed quite unceremoniously and took a seat next to Commander Bumi of the United Forces. It was her designated spot in these meetings.

"So, the chair wasn't for the avatar?" Tenzin whispered to his mother. Katara smiled wryly.

"That would have been a better choice than me, but not what I had in mind."

"Then who-"

"Where is Firelord Zuko?" she interrupted her son to question one of the attendants. She was a bright eyed curly haired young woman of about twenty-three, and had been sworn into service to the White Lotus shortly after her birth.

"He sent a wire saying that he and his grandson, General Iroh have been delayed a few days," she informed. Katara looked around, there were too many people missing from the table. This could be dangerous to the meeting's final outcome.

"We cannot start a meeting about possible war without our general, and surely the insight of Firelord Zuko cannot be missed on such an important issue. Also, some of the witnesses of Amon's terror and the representative of Future Industries have not been accounted for. A firmly urge that this meeting be postponed until we are whole. Division is the equalists' tactic. It will not be ours."

Representatives from the Northern Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Air Acolyte Association nodded in unison. "It is true," said the wise old earthbender. "We must be impenetrable like the walls of Ba Sing Se, indivisible like the founders of Omashu! I strongly agree with Katara's statement."

"Do we have the Avatar's approval?" Bumi asked from next to her.

"Huh?" Korra was amazed they actually cared for her opinion. It always seemed that she would only be used as a weapon. "Um, yea of course," she cleared her throat and tried to sound more professional, "I mean, we will commence the conference in three days' time, giving all parties an opportunity to weigh in on the issues."

"Well put Korra," Katara complimented. "That being said, it would only be prudent to have the Sato heiress released from holding immediately. See to it," she winked at her former student, knowing she probably saved the teenager a world of trouble.

"Well," Tenzin said, stricken by the sheer power of his father's legacy. "I believe we are dismissed."

When descending to Asami's cell for the second time, Korra was accompanied by none other than Lin Beifong who was more annoyed than surprised by the presence of Bolin in her holding facilities. "I should have known you'd have been here already," she said to Korra. "The security around here is primitive at best - unless they've decided that they work for you." The waterbender tensed. She didn't want Howl in any trouble because of this.

Asami surprisingly was wearing Bolin's forest green coat. It consumed her like dough would the roasted pork in a dumpling. The boy, who was supposed to be standing guard, leaned against the wall, dozing off. "Bolin," she said, "Get up. The cavalry's here. At least I hope that's what this is."

"The door's open princess," Lin informed. "Now walk, before I find my better judgment and get the order repealed." With this, the world's greatest metalbender took her leave. Korra held back a yawn. This was the final stretch. She could practically feel the blankets closing around her like the tender lips of a spring orchid. And hopefully a certain someone would be feeling well enough to show her some of the world class cooking Bolin raved about.

"Well, I guess you guys can go back to your rooms. Everything's been done legally so you won't have any trouble anymore-"

Asami rose. "Korra, I'd rather come with you to see Mako, if that's okay." She spoke civilly, but her voice gave an obvious challenge.

Korra sighed, "Look Asami, frankly I'm exhausted. Can we do this another time?"

"Not really, I promise I'll be out of your hair soon enough. I have to come if I ever want to see my snowmobile again."

"Fine," she gave in, unable to find a gracious way to decline.

"Awesome! It'll be a regular party," said Bolin, trying to kill the spark of mutual jealousy in the girls that would be sure to start a fire.

At the compound's gate Howl waited with Naga. "You looked too tired to bend your way back," he explained. Korra gave the warmest smile she could muster, and honestly she meant it.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes. See you around."

He nodded once. "Anytime, Korra," Howl hesitated for a moment, "...When you come back, I have to ask you about anything." By now she was on Naga's back with Bolin and Asami.

"Sure," she said, oblivious to her friend's intentions, oblivious to just about everything that wasn't sleep.

As they rode, she was tempted to nestle into Naga's fur and drift off. "Home, girl," she whispered to the animal. "Make it snappy," she joked. Naga was three fourths of the way to Korra's igloo when she stopped abruptly and started sniffing around at the snow. Korra petted Naga's neck to calm her. "You know the way home. Come on, girl. We're almost there. We haven't been gone for that long."

Still the polar bear dog kept resisting. She veered sharply left and then sat, making Asami slide off her back. Korra stifled a few sniggers. "Good one Naga, but what's the big idea?" When Naga only barked and pointed her snout ahead, Korra dismounted. Whatever disturbed her pet and loyal friend would evidently take priority over the ride home. A few yards ahead, Korra found that she'd stepped into a puddle of water. This was peculiar because at this time of year, all water this far inland would be frozen solid. Her sleepy eyes were pried open by reality when they caught sight of a patch of red.

Korra was on her knees in a flash, her heart seized by fear felt like it was being prodded by lightning. He was lying face down as if he'd simply collapsed in that spot. She turned over the body and took in the ashen quality of his skin. She brought her ear down to his lips and found that he was barely breathing, alive but not by much. "Mako," she whispered breathlessly, feeling some warmth re-enter her body. He was alive, so her sanity would continue to be. "Blessed Yue, he's an idiot!" she cursed loudly, some of the initial fear giving way to anger.

She pulled his head onto her lap and started rubbing some of the heat back into his limbs with miniscule firebending. Bolin and Asami rushed over shortly after hearing her yell. "W-what happened to him?" Asami's voice broke. Too much had already happened, and in too little time. Her views of her father, the law, her place in the world have been distorted. And now seeing her strong protector looking so weak and defenseless (let alone in the arms of another woman) was almost too much to bear.

"Is he alright?" Bolin asked, feeling almost a decade worth of suppressed fear creeping up on him. Losing Mako, like he lost his parents had always been the fuel of his nightmares.

"Yea, Bolin. He was just making a snow angel," Asami drawled. It was a broken sarcasm, driven not by meanness, but the need to know if her brain was still functioning. Her feet were stitched into the ground, her eyes unable to leave his pale face. She was paralyzed, but she still had her snark. She was still here.

"Bo, get Naga," Korra demanded softly. It was the only useful thing she could say at the moment, and she couldn't bring herself to leave Mako's side.

Once they finally reached the igloo Bolin placed his brother on the couch leaving Korra to bend the water out of his clothes. "Are there any more blankets?" Asami asked.

"There are a whole bunch on my bed," the avatar replied, distractedly. "Wait, what for?"

"He was just exposed to the elements for Agni knows how long. We have to get him warmer," she snapped. Korra sighed. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted her around in the first place.

"One blanket is enough. He's burning," she replied dismissively. The last thing a firebender cold needed was more heat.

Asami came over to the couch and pressed her hand to his forehead. "What the - this is bad. Korra, how's his fever supposed to break if he's not warm enough?"

"It isn't supposed to break. If he ever managed to get hot enough for that, he'd be dead. I'm trying to bring it down," she explained. "Bo, can you bring me a bowl of water and a towel?" The earthbender was thankful for a ticket out of this situation. He wouldn't be back for a good while.

Mako coughed harshly in his sleep and Asami winced. "Has it been this bad the whole time?"

Korra shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "He was almost better this morning, but then this happened..." Asami was put out by her irritated tone.

"You're not blaming me for this, are you?"

"Did I say that?" Korra snapped, worry and fatigue shaving her patience like ice for a snow cone. She still sat in a chair she brought next to the couch bending every drop of moisture out of his attire. It was mostly a distraction at this point.

"You didn't have to," the heiress pointed out. Korra rolled her eyes. She didn't know how both Mako and Bolin stomached her pretentious attitude, but she would not.

"Then why'd you ask?" There was a pause.

"Where's the phone?" Asami asked. "I'm calling a doctor." She didn't want to sit here with nothing to do but feel inferior while her boyfriend was suffering. Korra almost laughed at this, but it came out as more of a scoff.

"No you're not. What Republic City doctor do you think is coming all the way down to the Southern Water Tribe?"

Asami crossed her arms, indignantly. "Any, if I pay them enough."

"You can't - the police already froze your father's assets. Besides, there's not much your doctors can do for a firebender cold."

"A what?" Asami's face was deadpan. Her father often joked about strange bender superstitions, but this was over the top. "No, don't repeat it," she stopped Korra who was about to explain. "That's a funny way of putting it, but there's no such thing. He probably has the flu or something."

Korra turned around to give the other female her full attention. "Well, I don't know what healer you trained under, but last time I checked, when someone has the flu they tend not to sneeze and cough up flames."

Asami rolled her eyes. "If you were any kind of healer he'd be better by now!" she chastised haughtily.

"Well if you were any kind of girlfriend he wouldn't have been sick in the first place, so I guess we're even!" Korra reprimanded coldly.

Asami laughed mirthlessly. "You seem to be under the impression that he listens to a word I say. Sorry I'm not the all-powerful Avatar like you."

"Don't you let the money talk for you anyway?"

"You don't know anything." Korra wasn't the only victim of Mako's pride. Earlier in the week Asami thought he was a bit off. She suggested he take some time off work at the power plant to rest, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't take handouts from her (that weren't pro bending related). It was one of the things she liked about him.  
She had asked him if anything was wrong, and he said he was, "Just tired." She tried so hard to get inside his head, but it always seemed like Korra already made a home there.

"Sorry, instant omniscience doesn't come with the avatar package okay."

"Yeah? Well omnipotence didn't come with the mansion, so you can stop implying that." They both laughed in spite of themselves, then Asami sighed. "Korra, I try so hard not to dislike you, but you make it so difficult?"

"How's that?" The avatar questioned. She also thought that under different circumstances they could be great friends.

"Oh come on, you had a boyfriend and another girl was taking care of him like this, how would you feel about it?"

"I knew him first. You expect me not to be worried about my friend?"

Asami ran her hand through her hair. "Not in that way you act like..."

"Like what?" Korra prompted.

"Nothing." Asami bit her lower lip. The blue eyed girl acted like he was already hers. "You just seem really...protective."

Korra shrugged. "It happens." She knew the argument was far from over, but they were willing to let it go for now.

A/N: This may be the penultimate chapter, depending on how the next one plays out. I tried really hard to keep Korra and Asami in character, and I can honestly see them saying most of the things I wrote if properly annoyed. I apologize in advance for any typos (I wrote most of this in the wee hours of the morning lol) Please let me know what you'd like to see more of in the next chapter! R&R to tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
